The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An engine combusts an air/fuel mixture to produce a drive torque. The engine may include a spark ignition direct injection (SIDI) engine. The SIDI engine includes access points through which fuel is directly injected into the SIDI engine. The SIDI engine requires high pressure fuel for direct injection. A fuel pump provides pressurized fuel to the SIDI engine.
An ignition system provides a spark to ignite the air/fuel mixture. Combustion of the air/fuel mixture drives pistons, thereby driving a crankshaft of the SIDI engine and producing the drive torque. A camshaft may be rotationally engaged with the crankshaft by any system that transfers rotational energy from the crankshaft to the camshaft. Alternatively, the camshaft may be directly driven by an engine camshaft or by placing cams on the engine camshaft that actuate the camshaft. The camshaft includes at least one cam attached on a radially exterior surface of the camshaft.
A cam phaser system controls the rotational position of the cam about the camshaft. The cam phaser system is hydraulically-controlled, and the pressure of a hydraulic system of the cam phaser system is monitored. The cam engages with a cam follower of the fuel pump to operate the fuel pump.